


帕希欧夏日限定

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: 夏天就是要吃冰。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 3





	帕希欧夏日限定

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 很久以前写的，怎么都改不满意干脆把后面砍了自暴自弃。  
> 2\. 小结是手游宝可梦大师女主角的官方名字，与她对应的是男主角阿齐。坂木先生在宝大师里好撩，我真的疯狂心动，但是你撩还是小孩的主角是不对的！

【赤绿】帕希欧夏日限定

赤红的喷火龙降落在了帕希欧的中心商业区。

人群就像太阳珊瑚堆里进了一只好坏星一样骚动起来。众所周知赤红最常出没的地方是战斗庄园，极少出现在商业街。一时间掏精灵球的、掏手机的、找签名纸的应有尽有，好不热闹。甚至有生性敏感多疑者开始环视四周有没有出现穿可疑的黑衣人士，因为几周前火箭队首领和传说中的训练家在战斗庄园门口撞了个正着，两人差点把石兰家的屋顶掀了。最后是小结慌慌张张跑出来向赤红道歉，说自己有几个关卡需要超梦帮忙，并且保证绝对会看住坂木不让他做什么坏事。

呵，一个小孩子还想看住我？坂木在她背后露出嘲讽的笑容。

所以你每次都败在小孩手下。赤红回敬了一个杀意十足的眼神。

最英勇的训练师已经选好了岩系宝可梦准备冲塔，一个声音正好在这千钧一发的时机响起：“你在这里干什么？本大爷不是告诉过你要从后面进来的吗？”

说来奇怪，街上现今人声鼎沸，但青绿的话就像安了扩音器一样传到了每个人的耳朵里。

哦是来找青绿的啊，那就没事了。

生性敏感训练师坐下了。CP雷达训练师站起来了。

“他们是来买那个的吧，帕希欧夏日限定。”

帕希欧作为一座人工岛，除了举办WPM卖门票卖电视转播权，还开发了大大小小的旅游项目供游客参观游玩。毕竟琅琊再任性，国家也不可能任由王子抱着这么大一座金山不开发。最新骗钱手段，就是代表各位明星训练家的主题夏日限定饮品。价格贵到离谱不说，每日限量供应，经常出现排一个下午然后被店员告知该商品已售罄，请明日再来的惨案。

“怎么人越来越多了……”青绿看着街上聚集起来的人群，忍不住向赤红抱怨道：“你是不是有那种看到没见过的路口一定要过去走一走的怪癖？”

赤红点点头，态度良好地承认了。

怪不得在关都天天往岔路上跑。

“走吧，我都点好单了，可别被服务员收走了。”青绿带着赤红绕过九曲十八弯的队伍长龙，绕过各怀心思的吃瓜群众，走进冷气充足的饮品店。店里也是人山人海，青绿派出了水箭龟占座，它像一座令人安心的堡垒一样守护着两人的座位。

饮料已经上齐了，青绿看着眼前的超大杯咖啡牛奶绵绵冰沙，主体用白巧克力灌注成白银山积雪覆盖的台阶模样，充满挑衅意味地笑了笑：“来吧，让我看看赤红的味道是不是和本大爷的一样令人沉醉。”

这什么虎狼之辞！顾客们在心里吐槽道。

“乔伊小姐！乔伊小姐！”有围观群众昏过去了！

赤红仔细打量着面前美丽的淡金色液体。它色泽澄清，里面浸泡着薄荷叶和对半切开的金橘，微微晃动会有细小的气泡沿着冰块的边沿往上跑。

“说实话我也觉得出乎预料，居然是气泡酒。”青绿舀起一勺沙冰说道，“青绿自己不能买代表青绿的饮料也太可笑了，于是店员给了我不含酒精的版本。”

入口的第一感觉是酸味，想必他们在设计这款饮品的时候没有计划加入太多糖分，但当冰凉的饮料被口腔温度加热，绵密气泡包裹住舌尖，可以尝到花香和清爽的甜味。薄荷的味道，赤在心里辨认道，真的非常适合夏天。

“喂，不要突然喝这么快啊！”由于原本是作为酒精饮料卖的，为了防止训练师在使用飞天的时候醉驾，店员给的量非常抠门。赤红这一仰头，杯里的饮料就见底了，“服了你了，想吃我的冰沙直说不就好了？”

青绿将冰沙推到桌子中间，但是赤红只是捧着自己的杯子摇了摇头：“绿的，很好喝。”

青绿立刻低下头，假装专心解决面前的雪山冰沙。

啊糟，没有喝酒也要脸红了。

赤红满怀期待地按下了服务铃。

“嗯？这时候按铃也不会有人给你续杯的哦？重新排队起码要等两个小时……”

“久等了赤红先生！店员小雪为您服务！”店家的响应快得出人预料，也许是因为两位冠军的同时出现让店铺人流量瞬间爆炸，搜索热度也呈指数趋势增长，店主特地嘱咐了一定要让两位冠军满意。她弯下腰，用一种夸张的姿势凑近了打量着被赤红喝空的饮料杯：“21分钟40秒，完美喝完，给您青绿先生的周边徽章哦！”

青绿目瞪口呆地看着赤红收下周边，他没看广告牌，没有留意到30分钟内喝完赠送周边的消息。

“我是不会为了拿到你的周边牺牲形象大口吃东西的。”青绿看着面前巨大的牛奶冰沙山，咬牙切齿地说道。

5分钟后，帕西欧官方论坛上出现了一则匿名贴。

《收“帕西欧夏日限定系列”赤红徽章，暂定报酬金币*1000000、通用滴晶*5000、进化石块*10、金色潜能饼干各*3，有意者联系XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX》。

END


End file.
